


Target Practice

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Kingsman Collection of Promtps [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Shooting Range, Target Practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Eggsy likes to watch Percival during target practice.
Relationships: Percival/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Kingsman Collection of Promtps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662037
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	Target Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killingmeisso2yrsago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmeisso2yrsago/gifts).



> I've been struggling to write my big world stories. Life, world problems and emotional strain on me has stopped me up. I am trying to work through it with prompts. 
> 
> This was requested by Killingmeisso2yrsago. Who wanted percival/eggsy, Eggsy watching Percy on the range because he likes the way his shoulders move, and Percival noticing. 
> 
> I hope this fits the bill. 
> 
> Not beta read.

Eggsy slipped through the closed door of the range, donned a pair of noise cancelling headphones and exchanged his Kingsman issued pistol for ones used for practice. It was his sixth time that week. The sly glances, small, discrete smiles started to give way others were on to him. And until they actually spoke a word, Eggsy would continue to stand beside the person who frequented the range each day off missions, load his clip and shout ‘live round’ as target sheet came into view.

He had gotten better. Almost hit the bullseye four shots in a row. There was a grunt of approval on his right, a quick sweep of his eye caused a gentle smile to form on his lips. Eggsy squared his shoulders, loaded a new clip to empty, and tried to ignore the new set of eyes on him.

In the week he’d come here, he’d managed to avoid being noticed, but the way Percival watched him; his intense gaze hot on his hands as Eggsy pulled the trigger. It sent a delightful shiver up his spine, arousal bloomed deep in his groin. He caught Percival’s movements in the corner of his eye. The man put his gun down, leaning his hip against the counter as Eggsy tried to be nonchalant.

Usually it were Eggsy to watch, steal a quick glance at the man whose shoulders were so well crafted, so damn precise, uniform as he practiced at a skill that seemed so second nature to him. But this time, Eggsy was the view, the sight to be seen and from the way Percival tipped his head, curious, it seemed he liked what he saw. He emptied a second clip, dropped it out and collected to retrieve more when a long, callused set of fingers wrapped around his wrist, halting his movements.

For a moment, Eggsy feared to look up. Sure that he’d lose his nerve and bolt right out the door he’d entered. But as his protective gear was removed, pistols turned over to the rightful handler, and those fingers never broke their hold, Eggsy found his eyes snapped up to find Percival giving a polite nod across the counter. Before he could wonder what it was about, Gerald their firearms specialist handed over a rifle.

“Come,” Percival murmured, voice soft and smooth.

It was then Eggsy realized he hadn’t ever heard the man speak, and all of a sudden could fantasize his name spoken from those lips. But before he could get caught up in how it would sound coming from Percival’s voice, Eggsy found himself being led off of the ground floor, up a few floors and ascended stairs that would bring them to the roof.

The sun was high, wind soft and inviting against his now heated skin, as he stepped onto the paved roof of the Estate. They had a clear view of the grounds, all kept by their immaculate staff, and so breathtaking that it nearly stole his oxygen.

“I figured you’d do well with some lessons, hm?” There was nothing condescending about what Percival said, a suggestion surely due to Eggsy’s ogling the last week.

All he could do was nod, unable to admit he just wanted to watch the way his shoulders lifted and stayed in perfect uniform to take a shot. Or the way his brows pulled together, analyzing his target before he fired a bullet. How he took such care and joy in wiping down his rifle, disassembling and reassembling pieces that never seemed to bore the man. When in all reality would put Eggsy to sleep if he had to repeat the ministrations as often as Percival did.

Percival set up their station just at the lip of the rooftop. A cloth lay down for Eggsy to rest on, everything in place as if the rifle was in perfect height for Eggsy’s eyes and posture. And did he really have any business questioning a job that was Percival’s specialty? The bloke could easily assemble, get into position, and fire a target within a minutes time. He knew it was Percival’s best record, and likely the only time he’d achieved such under strain. Eggsy also knew it was rare the man ever had to perform a task under such duress, but who could blame Eggsy for finding that the sexiest fucking thing ever? No one.

“In position, Galahad.” Percival gestured with a smooth sweep of a long hand.

Eggsy followed along. Muscle memory kicked into place and Eggsy lay flush with the cloth, that honestly was barely an excuse for a barrier between the ground and himself. His body tensed up as Percival damn near sat astride his ass, leaning forward to force Eggsy’s body to hold proper posture for the job.

“Relax.” He instructed, pulling and flexing Eggsy’s arms as he did. “Too stiff and you’ll regret it later.” Percival’s breath was hot, barely a whisper against his neck as he spoke. “There,” he approved when Eggsy finally did as was asked.

It was hard, to say the least, and not for the position itself. Percival was literally on top of him, but not all in the same breath. He hovered, somehow just a hair from their bodies meeting. Eggsy attempted to concentrate past the warmth rated off of Percival’s crotch, or at least Eggsy assumed based on how he straddled him, and focus on a target fields away.

“Mimic my breathing.” It was slow. In, hold, out, and soon Eggsy found all of the tension bleed out of his shoulders. It were like being in a trance, because he didn’t react when Percival touched his hands, guiding them with what to do, and let go with a delighted hum. “5, 4, 3, 2…” Percival counted down, and on one Eggsy took the shot.

To his astonishment, he hit it dead center.

“Perfect,” Percival practically purred. And if he weren’t so absorbed in his victory, Eggsy would have sworn Percival’s lips passed the nape of his neck in a delicate kiss before he dismounted. “Well done. Meet me here tomorrow, same time.”

Eggsy rolled away, scrambling to his feet as Percival packed everything away. He grinned, wide and triumphant in the direction of the target, that he barely noticed Percival leave.

That was until a throat cleared, his eyes zeroed in on the man. Percival wore a tiny, delightful smile. One that pulled his lips into a crooked grin; it was bloody enchanting.

“Oh and by the way,” Percival started, eyes alight with something Eggsy couldn’t place. “You could always ask me on a date. That way you don’t have to deplete resources to see me.”

Eggsy stood frozen in place, watching the door Percival exited through, and didn’t move until Merlin was in his ear, with a reminder he had a meeting with Arthur in five minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr! I am Eggsyobsessed there as well.


End file.
